goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Drowns Engie Benjy and Gets Grounded FOREVER!!!!
Bob Drowns Engie Benjy and Gets Grounded FOREVER!!!! is the 3rd grounded video out of Bob. Bob drowns Engie Benjy by pushing him into the sea. And then, he got grounded by his mom and dad. Cast Brian as Bob Simon as Bob's dad Princess as Bob's mom Dallas as TV Announcer Transcript Bob: "I'm going to drown Engie Benjy by pushing him into the sea!" (Bob pushes Engie Benjy off the plank) Bob: "Ha! (x20) Engie Benjy can't swim! He's going to drown any second!" (Engie Benjy sinks into the water) (At home) Bob's Dad: "Bob, how dare you drown Engie Benjy into the sea! That's it! You are grounded (15x) forever. This means no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Universal." Bob's Mom: “You will be forced to watch Brum, Fireman Sam, Go Diego Go, Engie Benjy, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Postman Pat, Thomas and Friends, The Wiggles, Everything's Rosie, Boohbah, Kipper, Barney, PJ Masks, Swashbuckle, In the Night Garden, Woolly and Tig, The Animal Shelf, Bob the Builder, Dora the Explorer, Teletubbies, Bubble Guppies, Shimmer and Shine, PAW Patrol, Blue's Clues, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, Pingu, Waybuloo, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, Same Smile, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Oswald, Angelina Ballerina, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Bananas in Pyjamas, Tweenies, Tractor Tom, Yoho Ahoy, Angelmouse, Sesame Street, Peppa Pig, Max and Ruby, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Zack and Quack, Show Me Show Me, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Team Umizoomi, Franklin, Caillou, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Rugrats, Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, SpongeBob Squarepants, Tom and Jerry, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Saturday Night Takeaway, Dancing on Ice, Adventure Time, The Secret of NIMH, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland, Postman Pat: The Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Fox and the Hound, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, The Jungle Book, Mary Poppins, Lady and the Tramp, Wreck-It-Ralph, Planes, Cars Trilogy, Inside Out, Free Birds, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 and 2, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Toy Story Trilogy, Ice Age Trilogy, Turbo, Rio 1 and 2, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs Trilogy, Bee Movie, Flushed Away, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Rugrats Movie, and more not made by Universal!” Bob's Dad Bob's Mom: “I agree with your father. Now start watching shows and movies and playing video games not made by Universal, or you'll be grounded for life!” (cut to Bob and the TV) Bob: "Well, it looks like I'm forced to watch TV shows and movies not made by Universal. Can my life get even worse than this?" TV Announcer: